Conventionally, various translation tools have been known; however, there is a need for translation of WEB pages that have images in which character strings are included using those translation tools. In order to translate character strings that are included in an image, first it is necessary to perform character recognition of characters that are included in an image. Then, after the characters have been identified by character recognition, those characters are translated into the target language. However, the character recognition processing requires a certain amount of time, so that there was a problem in that translation in real-time was difficult. Various methods have been proposed to deal with this kind of problem. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a machine translation system that associates and stores images that include characters with character strings for translation, and when translating an image that includes characters, provides a translation result of the character string.